Toys
by Poetrygirl98
Summary: Bella is playing with her toys, when in comes Emmett... Chock full of lemony goodness! Rated 'M' for a reason.


My name is Bella Swan, and I am almost always looking for a release for my 'insatiable hunger', as my best friend Emmett calls it.

It all started about three months ago, after a full day of torture at school, with Dickward constantly teasing me. He would walk past and brush my breast, trail his hands up my thigh, or squeeze my ass, and then leave me panting! I don't blame him though. My petite figure, with subtle curves has almost every guy after me. The brown eyes and endless auburn locks don't help much either.

When I got home that day, Charlie was out fishing with Billy, so I got out my vibrator I bought on a whim in Port Angles. I took it out of the back of the drawer, and laid it against my waiting flesh. Holy hell that felt good, I hadn't realized how much of a release my body was craving until then.

I was going at it, trying and failing to keep my groans in check in case Charlie came back early.

In retrospect, here is where I should have heard the doorbell ring...four times.

Just as I felt a knot coiling in my core, I caught sight of a tall figure in my corner. I screamed, but he rushed over and put his hand to my mouth to cut off the screams. While I was masturbating in my room stood over me none other than the very muscular Emmett Cullen, wearing his famous shit-eating grin. He put his finger to his lips and said, "Little Bella...never took you for a toy kinda gal..." His golden eyes held such a vast amount of lust, I forgot that I was stark naked, and holding a vibrator to my cooka.

"And if I am?", I challenged in what I hoped was a sultry voice.

It must have worked, because the next thing I knew, Emmett Cullen was on top of me. He held my face between his huge hands, I felt like a precious doll he was afraid to hurt. I was getting impatient this point, so I pulled him down, and what happened next, I can only define as a flame of passion. While kissing me furiously, one hand went to pull my hair, and the other traveled lower, eventually caressing my breast and making me gasp at the temperature of his hand...it was so cold, but it felt so right against my flaming skin. He used the opportunity to push his tongue in my mouth, and I gladly met his. We battled for dominance until I gave in, wanting to explore the textures of his mouth. His mouth on the other hand, much to my annoyance, went to my ear, then my neck...where he marked me with a hickey, which surprisingly turned me on even more. He then continued his journey south, and eventually made it to my nipples, which were aching for attention. Once he attached his mouth to my right nipple, I moaned and arched my back to feel him closer. He obliged, taking my whole nipple in my mouth, and fondling the other with his more than capable hands. Once my right nipple was reduced to a pebble, he moved on the the left.

Wanting to make him shiver and moan like I did, I flipped him over so he was laying down, and was surprised to notice his clothes were gone, leaving him in his boxers. They were already pushed as far as they would go, and I had a moment of apprehension of something that size being shoved inside of me, but i pushed those worries away, and boldy grasped his member in my palm. He gasped, and I smirked, loving that I could do this to him.

Tantalizingly, I pulled down his boxers, and he eagerly kicked them off when the opportunity came. When they were far enough, out sprang Emmett Junior, although there was nothing Junior about him. I took the length of him in my hands, and slowly went up and down, the length of him.

"Bella!", Emmett moaned.

"What Emmett? What do you want me to do to you? I want to hear you say it!" I declared, shocking both of us. The way he grew in my hands, if that was possible, that is.

"Bella..so hot...". He moaned, "I want you Bella, your hot little mouth pumping my cock. That all for you Bella, now PLEASE!", he near screamed in frustration. I took pity on the poor guy, and took his head into my mouth. He gasped, as I suddenly plunged the full length of his cock down my throat.

"BELLA! Right there...oh.."

I smiled, but kept pumping. I loved the feeling of power this gave me, and when I heard him say he was close, I bobbed my head faster, while he held my hair. All it took was my other hand to palm his balls before I heard him scream my name. I got up, while he came apart all over his chest, and brought a warm washcloth to clean him up.

"Bella...I need you", he whispered into my ear, and I shivered.

I switched places with him again, laying down where he once was. He looked up at my once, before tracing large circles around my clit, getting smaller and smaller with each of my moans making him work harder to repay me for my good deeds. Just as I felt the familiar coil in my chest, until he took his fingers away, I about screamed at him, before I screamed his name when he plunged into me, filling me with himself, while he kissed me needy for the feel of my lips against his while he made me his. When he was in as far as he could go, he began to rotate his hips, hitting me in places I never knew I had. I knotted my hair in his, never wanting his to end. He was going to slow though, so I flipped over, and straddling his hips with my legs, taking a minute to just sit with him inside of me, before he started twitching. We both needed it fast, so I placed my hands on his chest and bounced, up and down on him.

His eyes were trained to my breasts, which were bouncing in time with his thrusts, and when he reached out to fondle them I was spurred on to go faster. My arms were starting to get stiff, so I dropped onto my elbows and screeched.

"Holy Shit Emmett! Everything is so much deeper like this...ungh...".

My walls clenched around him, and I flipped my head back, lost in the pure bliss of us coming together.

When I came of of him, and lay by his side, still taking in what just happened, he proclaimed, true to Emmett fashion, "So little Bella, I think I have some more toys to play with if your interested..."

**I hope you guys liked it! This was my first fic, and I would LOVE some reviews!**

**Maybe if I get enough reviews, I will post the answer to said riddle, **

**"What's black when you get it, red when you use it, and white when you're all through with it?"**

**PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON AND MAKE MY DAY!**


End file.
